Garfield Marries Hello Kitty
by HelloKittysLover
Summary: Garfield gets married to Hello Kitty, but Hello Kitty divorces Garfield because he is very lazy.


Hello Kitty had just divorced Dear Daniel because he had cheated on Hello Kitty by having an affair with her twin sister Mimmy. Hello Kitty decided to start dating to find a new companion. In the dating advertisements section of the newspaper, Hello Kitty found the advertisement for a tabby cat named Garfield. Hello Kitty called him and they talked for a while. Then they decided to go on a date. Garfield told Hello Kitty to meet him at Mother Leone's Italian Restaurant.

At last, the day came. Hello Kitty arrived at the restaurant wearing a fancy dress. Garfield was there waiting for her. They talked for a while and got to know each other more. They went out together many times and at last, Garfield proposed to Hello Kitty who accepted. They got married and went to Italy for their honeymoon. They ate lots of pasta and had a wonderful time.

After the honeymoon, they moved into a nice house. However, their marriage was very turbulent. Garfield was very lazy and made Hello Kitty do all the work. Garfield did not have a job like Hello Kitty did. For Garfield, it was always a privledge when Hello Kitty reached into her purse and took out some money.

"Kitty, make me some lasagna." demanded Garfield one day. "In a minute, Garfield. I'm ironing your pants." answered Hello Kitty. "Why can't you do both at the same time?" asked Garfield. "Garfield, I'm only one cat!" said Hello Kitty. "I can only do one thing at a time. I will make your lasagna if I have time." But Hello Kitty never made the lasagna and Garfield got upset.

The next morning, Hello Kitty asked Garfield: "When will you get a job? I need to save some money for myself." "I'll do it tomorrow."Replied Garfield. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. That's all you ever say!" complained Hello Kitty. "Tomorrow is the day you say you are going to get a job. Tomorrow is the day you say you will pay the bills. Tomorrow is the day you say you will do some chores and errands. But tomorrow never comes for you, because tomorrow is just a day away." "Tomorrow is another day. Just like the song Little Orphan Annie sings." replied Garfield. "What about today?" asked Hello Kitty. "Why can't you work today?" asked Hello Kitty. "I can't. I have plans for today." said Garfield. "That's just an excuse." said Hello Kitty. "You're very lazy! Yesterday, while I worked very hard, all you did was sit in front of the television, moan, whine, and ask me to make you some lasagna." "That's right and you never did!" accused Garfield. "I have more important things to do." said Hello Kitty. "I'm your husband, you should care about me!" said Garfield.

Just then, Hello Kitty lost her temper. "THAT'S IT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" she shouted. Hello Kitty kicked Garfield out of the house. Then she picked up Garfield's belongings and threw them out of the house. "I've had enough of your excuses and your lies! Now get lost!" she shouted as she threw out Garfield's belongings. Soon Hello Kitty found a good divorce lawyer and she filed for divorce against Garfield. The divorce was finalized and Garfield moved away.

Later, Hello Kitty got remarried to Good Luck Bear. She felt very happy being married to him and told him "I love you more than Dear Daniel and Garfield." That made Good Luck Bear feel very happy. Hello Kitty became a Care Bear cousin known as Sweet Heart Cat after she got married to Good Luck Bear. She moved to Care-a-Lot and now helps out people in need.

Many years later, Hello Kitty returned to the city where she used to live for vacation. As she was riding on the subway, she met Garfield! "Hello Garfield. What a suprise to see you here." "I know." replied Garfield. Hello Kitty told Garfield about her remarriage to Good Luck Bear and her move to Care-a-Lot. She even showed Garfield her new wedding ring. Suprisingly, Garfield told Hello Kitty that he finally got a job. "I work as a grocery store janitor and sometimes, I eat food out of dumpsters." "Are you poor?" asked Hello Kitty. "Yes." said Garfield. "My janitor job does not pay me a lot of money, so I live beneath a cardboard box in an alley way." "How sad!" exclaimed Hello Kitty. Soon the train reached the station and Hello Kitty had to leave.

When Hello Kitty returned to Care-a-Lot, she told everybody about Garfield. All of the Care Bears and Care Bear cousins felt sorry for Garfield. So Good Luck Bear used his magical powers to make Garfield lucky. Garfield soon earned a lot of money from Good Luck Bear and he used it to buy a house. He still works as a janitor, but he is glad to have a home.


End file.
